


Merci capitaine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [282]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayern + winning the ucl, Champions League, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Troisième finale de Ligue des champions pour Manuel, toujours la même appréhension.





	Merci capitaine

Merci capitaine

  
C'était sa troisième finale de Champions League. Manuel était prêt à célébrer pour la deuxième fois une victoire, 2012 était derrière lui, définitivement. Il avait trop blessé Thomas ce jour là, il avait échoué comme un abruti, mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Le match passa mi-rapidement mi-lentement, c'était très tendu. Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, Manuel récupéra Thomas qui sauta dans ses bras : Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient gagné ! C'était sa deuxième plus belle victoire, ou sa troisième, peu importait tant qu'elles étaient avec Thomas et ses amis. Le terrain semblait rayonner de bonheur sous les célébrations de ses coéquipiers, tout allait tellement bien, c'était presque trop beau pour être réel.

  
''Eh Oh Manu ! Réveille-toi !'' Thomas claqua des doigts à côté de son oreille en riant, Manuel rit à son tour en tenant son petit-ami plus fort contre lui

''Je suis là Thomas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde.'' Manuel embrassa doucement les lèvres de Thomas pour s'assurer que tout c'était réellement produit

''C'est réel Manuel, on a vraiment gagné, on est champions, nous le Bayern !'' Thomas n'avait absolument pas perdu sa tendance à parler très fort

''Ouais, je suis fier de toi, et de l'équipe bien évidemment !''

''Merci Capitaine, j'aurais tout fait pour voir ton magnifique sourire !''

''Le tien est encore plus beau, Thomas.'' Manuel l'embrassa en riant, la victoire était la plus belle des sensations.

  
Fin


End file.
